Beautiful Experiment
by Johnclaw Dragonhelm-Kitengreen
Summary: After Operation:Javier, Leon was hospitalized for a short time and Manuela was taken into custody of the United States. Leon has received word of her ASD Acute Stress Disorder and rushes to help her... This story will be an alternate history of Leon's life, with Manuela taking a much bigger role. Co-Authored by Juliet116, without whom, this story wouldn't be as good. (JD)
1. Chapter 1: Fragments

Author's Note: Though I may be pilling too much on my plate, I have been having this burning in my mind for a while. Hopefully, this one goes as well as Monster did. This story was inspired by my absolute love of Darkside Chronicles and the fact that they almost never mentioned it.

It will be an alternate history of Leon's life after the Javier incident in which Manuela will play a more prominent role, including accompanying him on several missions, namely the RE 4 mission. As soon as my grasp of RE 6 is complete, I may include that as well. Join me for the ride.

**Chapter 1: Fragments**

Leon stared intently out of his car as he drove. His mind was a numbed mess as he turned down the road to the Medial Center. Nervously he glanced over at the paper that had arrived this morning.

_Active Biological Wing, 64 New York Avenue Northeast, Washington, DC_

_(202) 673-7440_

_Report prepared for_

_Leon S. Kennedy_

_U.S. Government Agent_

_Dr. Cole Nero_

_Analysis of Patient's Incident Recovery_

_Active Biological Wing_

_No consent, suspension of patient's rights due to unstable condition_

_Witnessed by members of the medical staff and security team_

_Victims of subject's attacks and nurse's observations are presented._

_Subject is too dangerous to keep contained_

_Exposure to T-Veronica virus and severe injury_

_Examination revealed that subject is stably handling the virus, but the mental functions of the patient have degraded._

_Obtained small sample of affected skin cells._

_Medical Investigation revealed that the virus is not causing mental breakdown._

_Subject is being put on Clonidine, Propranolol, Fluoxetine, and Trazadone._

_Top Secret Information, only those involved personally with subject informed_

_Opinion is to remain based on acts rather than potential_

_Opinion: Subject is suffering from ASD and it experiencing progression to PTSD_

_Recommendations: Subject should be moved to high-security ward_

Leon had bolted out the door of his apartment when he read the report. He sped down the road, several annoyed drivers leaning out their windows to yell at him. But his focus was on getting to the hospital.

As he approached, he felt the car slow-down and his mind became foggy. His thoughts turned towards all the things that had happened since the mission. He had heard little of Manuela, partially because of his own recovery, but mainly because the government wanted to study her. He felt his focus return to him as a familiar rage returned to him.

This had happened before. After Raccoon City, they had taken Sherry to study her and research the G-Virus. He had not heard from her since that day, and Claire had lost contact with her as well. He had tried so hard to keep her safe, only to fall into the hands of a terrified government.

So when he arrived at the hospital, he stormed up to the desk. The lobbyist looked up, her bored expression changing to a look of anxiety at the sight of him.

"I'm here to see Manuela Hidalgo" he said through his clenched teeth. The woman nodded and picked up a phone. Leon saw the sweat rolling down her neck as she nervously twirled the cord. Eventually a man's voice came over.

"Mr. Kennedy is here to see Manuela." A calm voice replied over the phone. The woman's face strained as she emphasized her words. "He won't respond well to that."

More talking came from his end of the line as the lady turned to Leon. "I…I'm sorry…but the doctor's said no one's…"

Leon reached forward, a stranglehold grip on the phone. Tearing from the woman's hand, he spoke forcefully into it.

"You listen to me. I am going to see Manuela whether or not you condone it. I spent too long with people cramming lies down my throat, so you can take your protocol and shove it." He pushed the phone back into the nurse's hand and walked down the hall behind her.

He saw the signs that lead to the Active Biological Wing and followed them. Nurses ducked into nearby rooms or moved out of his path. A security guard once approached him, but he merely grabbed the man's arm and twisted him into submission.

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a man behind him. Glancing back, he stopped as the head doctor came down towards him, escorted by three guards. The doctor stopped out of arm's reach of Leon before he spoke.

"Mr. Kennedy, I don't believe we need to make an incident out of this. If you would just…"

"What?! Fill out the paperwork and be told months later it was denied! Keep petitioning? No, I'm through with that" he said, turning as he spoke.

"If you are so determined, then I guess we should make this as peaceful as possible. Just know that I will tell your superiors about this" the man said, puffing up like he had just played a trump card. Leon gave the man a cold glare, and the man realized just how determined Leon was. Nervously, he fumbled with his key card and opened the door to Manuela's ward.

The room was plain and empty, save a single bed that was cemented into the floor. And on that bed was Manuela, her beautiful brown hair sweeping down her face as she lay sleeping. A single strip of embedded light threw an unhealthy light to her. She looked pale and sunken.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Leon demanded as he grabbed the doctor, slamming him against the wall. The doctor began stuttering.

"We, we don't quite know. She has been experiencing Acute Stress Disorder. Originally we had her in a room with a view of the courtyard, but the birds sent her into fits. We moved her in here thinking we could avoid the stimulus, but she just been deteriorating. She's borderline PTSD."

"You bastard! I oughta" Leon started, but a moan distracted him. Releasing the doctor (who collapsed to the floor) he looked to Manuela. She stirred slightly and began to sit up. Leon ran over to her, crouching in front of her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked up at her, her face partially covered by the flowing brown hair.

Her beautiful green eyes opened and she began tearing up. "Leon?" She asked, not able to believe that he was here.

"Don't worry Manuela, I'm here. What have they done to you?" he asked, a slight amount of anger tracing his voice. She looked around, confusion apparent on her face.

"Wh…where are we? Why are we in the jungle?" she asked. Leon was confused, and began to ask what she meant when a hand touched his shoulder. He whirled about, seeing the doctor.

"Why does she think we're in the jungle? Answer me!" he said, lifting the man slightly by the collar. "It's part of her ASD. She experiences flashbacks to the incident. She can't recognize where she is. She just screams and attacks everybody, thinking we're monsters."

Not far from the truth, Leon thought. His focused returned to Manuela as she screamed and began flailing. She drew back into the corner, her hands out in front of her as she tried to defend herself. "Go away, váyanse ustedes monstruos. León me ayude! Alguien, nadie. ¡Fuera!"

Leon didn't know what she was saying, but she was afraid. She needed help. He moved to help her, but the doctor motioned for the guards to hold him. The doctor himself reached into his pocket and retrieved a syringe. He moved towards Manuela as Leon struggled.

"Manuela, we're just going to put you to sleep. Don't worry, you'll rest well. Just let me help you" he said. She lashed out, kicking him in the arm. He frustratedly lunged for her. He made the mistake of grabbing her right arm.

Suddenly, flames engulfed her arm and the doctor jumped back, roaring in pain as he tried to stop the pain. Manuela held her hand out trying to keep them all back. The distraction allowed Leon an opening. He kicked a guard's instep and elbowed another in the face. Slipping out of the grasp of the last one, he moved beside Manuela, grabbing her arm in his gloved hand.

Intense pain poured into him, but he gritted his teeth and spoke to her. "Manuela, it's alright! I'm here!"

Looking up at him, Manuela's eyes filled with hope and the fire died down. She threw herself forward and embraced Leon in a hug. It hurt a little from where his ribs were still a little bruised. He held her tight as her tears ran down onto his shoulder.

She pulled back and looked at him. Noticing his burnt hand, she grew worried and started apologizing in rapid Spanish. "Shh" Leon said as he placed a finger to her lips "it's alright. You're okay now."

She nodded and placed her head against his chest. Soon, a mix of blood loss and drugs caused her to tire. As she drifted off, her voice sang quiet and slow.

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark…"

* * *

You have NO IDEA how long I have wanted to write this story. That should not stop you from critiquing me though. No, I would love the criticism (preferably constructive). In case you couldn't tell, this is one of my favorite pairings. I hope to get better at writing as the story progresses, so comments on how to do so are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Coping Mechanisms

Author's Note: I know there's one of these for every chapter, but I feel it's important to talk with the readers. This chapter is dedicated to 2 special people.

Juliet116 for her help in Spanish translation and Beta Reading. She was the first follower, and I would like to thank her for taking a bold step in starting that.

I would also like to thank Hailey, though she won't see this. Her amazing personality always inspires me and drives me to do better.

Now I've talked your ear off, so let's get going.

**Chapter 2: Coping Mechanisms**

"What can you do doc?" Leon asked, head pressed against the glass. He looked at the sleeping form of Manuela. A grim peace hung about her. Every now and then, she'd jerk in her sleep, though Leon did not know why.

"Very little. Normally we give ASD sufferers meds, but her system is not reacting to them. It's like they're not even there. We think it has to do with the virus trying to protect itself. We don't want to up the dosage, for risk of sending the virus into overdrive."

Leon sighed. Here he was, yet again unable to help someone he had saved. At least he could see her…

"Is there any alternative to the meds? Any kind of electro treatments or stuff like that?" he asked, not wanting to leave out any option. The doctor nervously fidgeted instead of answering the question.

Leon turned and held him in his gaze. "You know something don't you? What is it you're not telling me?" he said, not too harshly. He wanted the doctor to answer, not run.

"Well, it has been proven for psychological methods of healing, but…"

"But what?"

"Psychotherapy for ASD would require her to undergo a period of social involvement, but she doesn't have any family and none of the staff can get close to her without risk. You're the only one she hasn't nearly burned to death."

"But say it was possible, then what?" Leon asked, his worry edging into his voice. He now stood up fully, listening intently. The doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he continued.

"If she were to get back to reality, then we'd have to do the hard part. I'm afraid I couldn't even condone of the actions that would require." Hard part? He couldn't mean, no, it couldn't…

"What do you mean? Like, highly dangerous drugs?" he asked, hoping it was not as he suspected.

"We'd have to put her in a situation like the one that inspired the trauma, and get her to overcome it. Even if we were to get a situation set up like that, her system could go into shock as the ASD sent her mind into shutdown, effectively turning her into a vegetable."

"Is there any other way? Any at all?" Leon asked, his worry now fully plain.

"No. And I'm afraid there's only one person who could help her through it. You…"

* * *

After explaining the situation to Leon, the doctor waited patiently for his response. Leon couldn't form a coherent thought in his mind. Everything seemed so intangible right now. "Would you like some time to think?" the doctor asked. Leon nodded and was guided to the waiting room.

Leon didn't remember much of what happened after that. His mind had gone out of context and the world blurred by him. Dimly he was aware of people saying things to him, but mostly he had just sat in a chair, his head in his hands.

If he wanted to help Manuela, he would have to get her to reawaken to the world. But after healing her, he would have to tear it all away by sending her into the darkest depths of her mind. Building her up, just to tear it all away.

He couldn't do that to her. But there was no other way. If he didn't, it would all be up to chance that they could bring her out of her waking nightmare. He clenched his fists, feeling the weight pressing down on his mind. It was all so complicated.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see an old woman looking down at him. Her gentle smile lifted his spirits slightly. "Is this seat taken young man?" she asked.

He gestured towards the seat and she happily sat down. Digging through her purse she pulled out a blood tester. Pricking her finger gently, she turned to Leon.

"There testing me for diabetes so they can provide for my son. He's in intensive care here and he's so delicate that they don't want to perform anything on him right now. Why is a young man like you here?"

Leon had to smile at her innocence. "A friend of mine is suffering from hallucinations and is unlikely to be brought out of them."

"That's unfortunate. Is there anything they can do for them?" she asked. Leon felt comfortable talking to her about his problem. She was calming his storm of thoughts.

"There is one thing, but I'm not sure about it. It's really dangerous."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't make your mind for you, but I think that if there's a chance, you should try. Even if things go wrong, you can still say you tried."

Leon was going to respond, but the woman's number was called and she left with a knowing smile. Leon watched her go. Her words played over in his head. Perhaps he could help…

Leon walked slowly into the observation room. The doctor sat staring in the window, his face visibly darkened with concern. He turned and gave Leon a questioning look. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Sort of. I'm not 100% sure, but I want to try and help her. I'm the only one she's got, so if I don't, no one will. She shouldn't suffer like this" he said solemnly.

The doctor nodded. Picking up a packet, he handed it to Leon. Not waiting for Leon to read it, he began explaining. "At first, we'll need to improve her health. She's in poor condition. She needs sunlight and healthy stimulus like exercise. We might be able to get her into a fitness club after she's a bit better."

"So you said she needs to be outside? But didn't she have an episode due to the stimulus?"

"Yes…but maybe if you were there with her she might be able to handle it. Or, at least, that's my theory" the doctor admitted.

Leon ran a hand through his hair, steeling his nerves. Stepping outside, the doctor opened the door to Manuela's room. Leon gently walked in, as not to disturb her. Slowly, he knelt beside the bed and gently stirred Manuela.

"Que, que pasa? Leon, what are we doing here? Where's Krauser?" Leon flinched at the mention of Krauser. Gently he put a hand on Manuela's shoulder.

"We're going to make you feel better. Come on" he said as he slipped her arm over his shoulder, her weak state requiring him to help her up. She made a slight moan as they stood. Taking a tentative step, he made sure she didn't fall.

Cautiously, they made their way down the hall, the double doors to the courtyard in sight. Light filtered in through the shades and birds were singing. Manuela made no signs of distress, so Leon felt himself release the breath he'd been holding.

Reaching forward, he gently opened the wooden doors, and stepped into the sun…

Hurray! I beat the slump! Take that! Umm…sorry. This chapter had me in a slump, so what you read might not be what I originally wrote, but it's all good!


	3. Chapter 3: Expiret de Rerum

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! HUGE shout-out to Juliet116 for her immense help and lovely personality. Honestly, this story wouldn't be half as good without her! I'd also like to thank the wonderful people who I interact with on a daily basis for their crazy lives, which inspire me every day.

**Chapter 3: Expiret de Rerum**

Manuela raised a hand to cover her eyes as the unbearable light broke through her delirium. The forested walls melted away, replaced by a square courtyard. Scattered about were benches and a pond. A large tree rose above the building's ceiling from the center of the yard.

"What happened? Where are we?" Manuela said as she grasped Leon's arm and pulled in close. She was still in the Amazon, trying to escape her father. This had to be a trick.

"Manuela, relax!" Leon said as he firmly held her in his arms. "We're at a hospital in America. Their trying to help you. And I'm here to help you. This is the courtyard."

Manuela tried to remember, but the thoughts caused a headache, and the line of reality started to fade, causing jungle to start spreading up from the ground. Manuela screamed and pressed her face deep into Leon's chest, trying to avoid the visions. Her tears of fear ran down his shirt, and her sobs reverberated through his body.

Leon calmly held her. It would do no good for both of them to panic. He held her in silence for a minute and lightly brushed some hair out of her beautiful face before looking down at her. "It's alright. You're going to get better. Why don't we sit? I'm sure you're tired" he said, motioning to a nearby bench.

One arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other tenderly holding her hand, he walked them the bench. He gently helped Manuela sit before taking a spot next to her. Manuela looked up in wonder at the blue sky, which had cleared up since the morning. The white clouds overhead beautifully contrasted the dark leaves of the tree.

Manuela's eyes shown with a beauty that reminded Leon of the lush Amazonian forest she had come from. Her weary appearance seemed to fade and a small smile crept onto her features. Leon's heart soared sky high at the sight of her happiness.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she managed to whisper. She kept looking at it like there was nothing else in the world. Leon sadly smiled, as for her, there had been no sky for a while. "I never really noticed. But now that I look, I'd have to agree with you."

He hardly noticed when Manuela leaned against him. So they sat in silence, Manuela drifting off into sleep on Leon's side while he with arms stretched across the top of the bench. He glanced down at the sleeping Manuela and smiled at her peaceful rest.

"_It's probably been a while since she got decent rest_" he thought. He wanted to talk to her, see the Manuela he had met in Mixcoatl. But she needed sleep, and so he let her. He could hear the gentle wind and felt his hair being lightly blown. Manuela's hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders, without the braids she normally wore holding them in.

Manuela roused and Leon gently helped her sit up. "I can't remember the last time I slept that well" she said with a smile. Leon didn't doubt it. "I'm glad you're refreshed. Now that you're allowed out of you room, do you want anything?"

Manuela put a hand to her stomach. "I am kind of hungry…"

Leon nodded and got up gently. He walked over to the doctor, who waited out of sight. He didn't want to take risks of sending Manuela into shock. "What is it?" the doctor inquired.

"Manuela's hungry. What kind of food can we get for her?"

"Normally patients of her condition would only get balanced foods, but I suppose we do need to get her accustomed to normal life. I'll get some chicken and rice from the café. It shouldn't hurt her natural functions too much."

Leon nodded his thanks as the doctor rushed off to procure the food. He moved back to Manuela and resumed his seat. "Food will be here soon. Anything else?" he asked, eager to help.

Manuela blushed a little. "Leon, you don't have to do everything for me. I'm sure I'll be fine…"

"I know, I just don't want to take any chances. You're in a really delicate situation right now. I just don't want you to get hurt" he said gently.

"Thank you Leon" she said. "Really, thank you." Soon the doctor waved to Leon and he went over and grabbed the tray. He again thanked the doctor before heading back to her. Sitting down he stabbed a piece of chicken and held it up for Manuela. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm not a child Leon. I can feed myself" she said as she reached for the fork. Leon nimbly moved it away though. A look of playful determination came over Manuela and she reached again. Leon held it on the other side from her.

"Come on Leon" she laughed "I need to regain my strength, don't I?" Leon smiled and held it teasingly in front of her, dodging every grasp and clutch. A smile broke out on Manuela's face as an idea hit her. She lunged.

But she lunged forth and planted a quick kiss on Leon's cheek. He sat stunned while she grabbed the fork and triumphantly ate the chicken. Leon laughed as she gently took the plate and began scarfing down the food.

"Always get fooled by the pretty girls" he mused. Manuela was too busy eating to notice, not having had a decent meal in weeks. Leon was about to ask how it was when he heard a chirp. Looking up, he saw a bird in a nearby tree.

He turned to see Manuela frozen, her eyes staring vacantly forward. Her pupils had shrunk and she sat still. The bird hopped down onto the path and began pecking at the dirt. It chirped again and Manuela snapped.

"¡Estan aquí! ¡Leon ayúdame, estan en todos lados! ¡Se estan acercando, no dejes que me coman! ¡Ayuda!" Manuela screamed as she jumped off the bench, rice and chicken flying everywhere. She moved behind the bench and huddled up with her knees to her chest and rocking back, forth.

"Manuela?! What happened? What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Then he remembered what the doctor had said. "_Originally we had her in a room with a view of the courtyard, but the birds sent her into fits._" The bird had triggered a flashback.

He reached out towards her and she snapped her head up. A look of horror turned to sadness as she recognized him. He reached out to touch her arm and felt it was warm. She would probably start burning soon. He had to do something. A thought hit him and he ignored the doubting voice.

"_Sleep my love as the trees above, protect you from the dark"_ he started. He wasn't the best, but Manuela seemed to react to it. Her temperature decreased slightly and she seemed to be pulling back to reality.

"_A__ great river will watch you as, you sleep until dawn. Sleep my love, close your eyes, and when you've awaken, the new day will bring to you, a bright new world."_ Manuela's lips mimicked his and she slowly joined in. Peering over the bench he waved the team that had come in to back off.

He held Manuela's shoulders and watched as she slowly brought herself back. Tears rolled down her face and she embraced him tightly and wept till she had no tears left. Leon held her close and said nothing, as nothing could be said.

Soon he helped her up and they began walking back to the room. As they reached the doors, Manuela spoke. "Everything was closing in and I could feel my death upon me. It was so real. They would have killed me…"

"It's okay. Their gone now. I promise I won't let them hurt you" he whispered. He opened the door using the card the doctor had given him. He walked her inside and set her down on the bed. She collapsed exhaustedly onto the pillow and looked up at him.

"Will you stay here? Please, I need to know I won't leave this place. You're the only one able to hold the visions back. Please" she pleaded. Leon nodded "I just have to ask the doctor."

Stepping out he approached the doctor. The man wore a worried expression. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's okay. She wants to know if I can stay to keep her company so she doesn't slip again. Is that alright?"

"I wish I could, but until she's stabilized to better health, anything from the outside could be at threat. It was a huge risk just to have her go to the courtyard. But I can pull some strings to allow you to stay till our public hours end."

Leon sighed and thanked the man. Heading back inside, he relayed the info to Manuela. She spoke quietly.

"Promise you'll be here early tomorrow."

"Cross my heart" he said. Manuela nodded sleepily and drifted off…

AWWWW! Anyway, I need suggestions for the doctor's name. So flood the review panel and my mailbox with suggestions. As usual, this story can only be helped with loyal fans supporting us. So alert/fave, all that jazz!


	4. Chapter 4 Peace

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! It's me again. As a recent chunk of my time has freed itself, I will be able to write more. I am experiencing some garden variety depression, but nothing I can't work through. But without further ado here's the story.

**Chapter 4: Peace**

Leon took a deep breath as he stood outside the door. He had no idea what to do. Normally he had the slightest inkling of a plan, but now…

Ever since he had met her, he had been improvising. The whole operation after the events of the church had been fairly impromptu. Reflecting on the incident, he noted that it seemed only Manuela had any idea what was going on. Krauser had no knowledge of zombies or any of the B.O.W.'s and Leon had been unprepared for the events that unfolded.

A smile graced his face. It had been shooting from the hip then, and now it happened again. But it had turned out fine last time. Why not now? Gently, he opened the door using the card the receptionist gave him.

"Manuela? How are…" Leon began, but stopped when he noticed that she was not present. He felt his pulse rise and an eerie feeling creep over him. There were no signs of struggle, no burns. Nothing.

Leon peeked out of the room, trying to look for any evidence of Manuela's passage. The halls had attendants doing their jobs and hardly seemed worried. A nearby nurse noticed Leon's horrified expression.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Manuela's not in her room. Have you seen her?" he asked quickly.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Hidalgo. I believe I saw her heading down the hall. I think she may have been heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. The chart outside her door said she could start receiving actual meals." Leon nodded his thanks and sprinted down the hallway, adrenaline pushing him forward.

If Manuela had truly gone to the cafeteria, then all manner of chaos could be happening. Anything could trigger her. A flashback there would be devastating. Leon shuddered at the thought as he pushed himself to run faster.

The doors to the cafeteria appeared in his view. He prepared to barrel in and felt his hand go to the knife he kept on his person. He braced as he entered with a bang into the cafeteria.

The normal cafeteria.

Nothing was out of place, aside from the strange stares the people gave him for his dramatic entrance. People lined up to get their food and sat amidst the sprawling tables. Leon looked about, his breathing mildly ragged.

Off to his left, Manuela sat calmly in a small little alcove that had a trestle lining it. She had one leg crossed over the other, and was leaning back on her arms. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them, her magnificent eyes widening upon spotting Leon.

"Leon!" she smiled as she stood up and walked over to him. Her expression almost hid the wear on her face, and the tiredness in her body. "What happened? Is anything wrong?"

"You weren't in your room" Leon rasped. Manuela placed a gentle hand over her mouth as she shied away slightly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to taste real food again. The rice we had yesterday made me remember how good it was. I… I planned on waiting for you, but I was just so hungry…"

Leon gently placed a hand on Manuela's shoulder, his gaze full of comfort. He composed himself as he spoke. "It's alright Manuela. I was worried you were hurt or possibly having a flashback. But now that I know everything's alright, I think we should get that breakfast…"

Leon smiled as he looked over the trays they carried to the table. His had the basics, not a lot of color, and focused on the spectrum of foods. Manuela's, however, had a large amount of fruit, probably owing to the fact of her upbringing in South America.

Manuela wasted no time biting into the foods, a look of sheer bliss infusing her entire body. A calm serenity passed over her, and everything about her seemed more elegant. A smile crept onto Leon's face as he felt her joy wash over him.

Opening her eyes, Manuela noticed that Leon's gaze was fixated on her. "Leon? Is something wrong?" she asked. He realized he had been staring and quickly averted his gaze towards his food. "No, no, nothing's wrong. You just seemed so happy for a moment there."

"I was. It was like being home again. Before all the dark things that happened." A minor tremble went up Manuela, but she forced back the flow of thoughts. She didn't want to ruin the time she was having with Leon. "Back when everything was happy and I lived in the life of luxury."

"Never expected any of this I bet" Leon said with a smile. Manuela smiled back as she turned her gaze out a window. The bright morning light cast her face in a bright glow, her worries melting off her.

"That's certainly true. But it isn't that bad. I have you here" she said with a gentle smile. Leon's heart felt like it was going to get up and run an entire marathon. But he restrained the feeling and kept listening.

"I do miss some things though. The feel of the land around me" she said as she wrapped an arm around one of her legs as she pulled it to her chest. "The air was so thick and alive. Here it is cold and thin, and it's always so busy. Back home, it was a different kind of busy. The land itself was alive and its beat was what brought brightness to our lives. The beauty in every form and creature, it was paradise." A tear trickled down Manuela's face, which she quickly wiped away.

"Hey" Leon said "don't worry. I'm sure we can arrange for some of those things to happen. Maybe we could go to a park. Or…" Leon had an idea.

Leaning in close, he whispered to Manuela. "I know a place. It's perfect for what you need. We'd have to leave here though, so it might be against the rules. But I think you need this if you want to get better. So what do you say? Wanna go to a great place?"

"You haven't told me what it is."

"And I won't till we get there. It'll be perfect, trust me" he said with a strong tone of assurance. Manuela mulled it over. She nodded as she stood. "Let's go!"

"Not just yet. We need to get you some civilian clothes. Can't have you running around in a gown" Leon pointed out. Manuela self-consciously looked down. A small blush lightened up her features. "That's true. We should probably get me some clothes…"

And that's the next chapter. God this was hard to start, but it finished easily enough. I'd like to thank Just-Amy for her help in reminding me to continue with her messages. Again, a thanks to Juliet116, who's vital for the story.


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Ecosystem

Author's Note: I would like to thank Cloudysmile, Just-Amy, and, as usual, a huge applause to Juliet for her help and ideas. I'd also like to thank a good friend of mine, kirei no tamashii, for her great help in lightening up my days!

As a respect to the series, I do not own Resident Evil. All I own is the OC's.

**Chapter 5: Silent Ecosystem**

Leon gave a small laugh as Manuela gazed out the window for the umpteenth time. She had tried to figure out where they were going, but Leon was careful. He took the less marked road, and purposely distracted her when a sign did appear. He didn't think he could do it many more times, but he was on the home stretch now. He didn't have much farther to go.

The sun was just beginning to come over the hills that surrounded their destination. Not many people would be out and about today, having jobs or school to do this Tuesday morning. As the peaked over Crestview Rd. it came into sight. The gates stood far over the small crowd of people that had gathered to be let in. Three giant letters stood out against the remaining haze. Zoo.

Manuela looked curiously at the gate. She seemed unsure of what was going on. "Where are we?" Leon realized that having grown up in the depths of the Amazon she might have known quite a bit, but urban life would still escape her.

"A zoo is a place where they show animals from around the world that couldn't normally exist in the environment they're built in. The display rare and exotic animals as well as more common ones." Manuela's expression slowly changed from curiosity to excitement.

"Really?! That sounds great!" Manuela was practically a blur of motion with anticipation. Leon pulled into a parking space and hopped out. Meeting her behind the car, he locked the car and led her to the line.

A few minutes later they were inside. Leon had a map of the zoo in hand and sat down on a bench to plot a path. From the main entrance he decided to head down through the aquatic display to the arctic segment. From there, they'd eat lunch in the plaza followed by the jungle area. It would end with them in the South American section, a treat he was saving for last. There was some particular things in there he wanted to see.

"Ready to go?" asked Manuela. Leon looked up and really took in her outfit. They had snagged it from the laundry room. It was plain white, save some green designs that curled and twisted, suggesting serpents. The white countered her darker skin and the green designs brought out her eyes. She looked positively radiant.

"Leon?" Manuela asked, mild concern in her voice. Leon realized her hadn't responded. "Sorry. Got a bit caught up in how you look."

A moment of dread crossed him as he realized he had said that aloud. But Manuela's laugh and smile assured him that she had appreciated it. His dread was replaced with a warm comfort as he stood and took her hand, leading her down into the aquatic exhibits.

Soon, a blue light highlighted them as they went further underground. A large sheet of glass appeared as they reached the coastal reef display. Multitudes of bright fish swam in slow, lazy movements. An eel rested in an alcove, rather resembling a waiting viper.

Manuela pressed her hand against the glass, looking in wonderment and amazement at the slowly swimming fish. She watched as they lazily traced circles and lines through the false world. Her eyes flicked from fish to fish, taking in the colors of each one and it's dazzling variety.

"I recognize some of them, but there are so many I haven't seen before." She sighed at the beauty. Taking one of the benches in front of the display, she watched continued the fish for a good thirty minutes. Leon sat beside her and smiled. He had never found the fish particularly amusing, but found it endearing how much she admired the things. Her attention was absolutely riveted.

Checking his watch, he realized that quite some time had passed. Gently, he nudged Manuela's shoulder to get her attention. "Huh?" she said dreamily.

"We might want to get a move on if we want to be able to see anything else. It's getting late" he said as he motioned to his watch. Manuela nodded and stood. "Lead the way!"

Leon sighed as they approached their final destination. The reptile house. He dreaded taking her here, as they had fought many mutant animals of the variety. They had also fought through many buildings constructed like this glass-domed structure. Finally, the serpent was the symbol of her father's criminal ring.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, bombarded by a hot blast of air. Manuela smiled as the warm air poured over her. Stepping inside, she smiled as she passed him. He followed behind her, the door closing slowly.

The hallway was lined with glass viewing panes, beyond which, the swampy containments of the animals lay. The hall led to a cyclic atrium. Leon didn't fail to notice when Manuela took his hand nervously. Slowly, they walked down the hallway.

Manuela slowly became less tense and began looking closer at the snakes and lizards. She didn't let go of Leon's hand though. She seemed to know each reptile they passed like the back of her hand, naming them before looking at the descriptor plate below.

Walking out into the atrium, they sat on a bench in front of the anaconda's cage. The snake was slowly slithering around, seeking a warm spot to lay. Manuela's eyes traced the length of its body, carefully scanning it.

Leon looked over at her, and couldn't help but notice the snake-like mark on her arm. Its appearance resembled a bit of raised flesh in the form of a double coiled serpent, its green scales glittering and fangs bared. Most of the members of her father's group had it, but hers was formed from her flesh, without tattooing.

She turned and caught his gaze. Leon looked away, suddenly ashamed. He shouldn't have been looking at it. He heard a small laugh. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Looking back slowly, he met her warm gaze. A small smile graced her lips as she beheld him. She yawned and leaned against him. "I had fun today Leon. Thanks for taking me out."

Leon smiled. "No problem." They sat there silently until it was time to go.

Finally finished! There will be another chapter of Monster out soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Improvements

Author's Note: Hello there! Glad to see returning faces and new viewers alike. I can't wait for this chapter to go up, that is, when I finish it. Recently, I've been managing to write more. I guess I just let them sit enough. Anyway, here we go again! Reviews are what I live on, so write away!

**Chapter 6: Improvements**

Moving slowly, Leon peered around the corner that lead to Manuela's room. Nobody was there. Turning back, he smiled to Manuela as he pulled her along with him. Soon, they had returned to Manuela's room. It was still dreary, but for once, Manuela didn't care. She had really enjoyed today, and especially Leon's company.

"Well, gotcha back to your room. Guess it's time for me to go" he said as he glanced at his watch. They had been out most of the day, and it was nearly closing time. Manuela's face turned from smile to a frown.

"Do you have to go just yet?" she asked sadly. Leon felt the desire to stay here, but knew he couldn't stay long. Sighing, he sat down on the bed. Manuela happily sat beside him and leaned against him. Leon couldn't help but smile as he leaned back.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked. Manuela didn't say much, only mumbled a "yes" while snuggling against his arm. Leon smiled and put his arm about Manuela's shoulders and she lay against his chest. She hummed happily and he could hear her breathing slowing.

"Must be tired from today" he thought to himself. Absently, he stroked the back of her head. He would probably have to leave soon. Leon frowned at the thought. He really didn't want to go now, but it couldn't be helped. He decided he might as well leave now.

Gently, he slid one arm under Manuela's legs and the other around her back. Slowly, he lifted her up. Even if she had been her normal weight, this wouldn't have been hard. He carried her around the bed and set her down carefully. He pried the covers out from under her, then lay them over her comfortingly. She smiled dreamily. Leon reached out and gently stroked her arm for a moment, then turned to leave.

He felt a hand grasp his wrist, and turned to see Manuela had grabbed his arm before he could leave. Her eyes were open only slightly, and he could tell she was fighting off sleep. "Leon" she whispered.

"Yes Manuela?" he asked, crouching beside the bed. "What is it?" What happened next surprised him.

Manuela draped her arms around Leon's shoulders and pulled him close. She moved forward, and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only a second before she lay back down. "Goodbye Leon. See you tomorrow" she said, trailing off.

Leon was stunned for a moment. He didn't know how to react. He gently touched his lips with his fingers, then shook his head and stood. Looking down at Manuela, he gave a small smile. "Goodbye Manuela. I look forward to tomorrow."

Turning, he silently left the room and the dreaming Manuela. As he strode down the hall, he absently replayed the moment in his head. He could still feel it, and his thoughts kept drifting to going back, but he walked on.

Suddenly, he was pushed against a wall. As instinct took over, he aimed a punch to the throat. The attacker made a choking sound, and bent over. Leon rammed his knee into their stomach, then elbowed their back. The man fell onto the ground, coughing violently.

"What are you doing?!" came the doctor's voice. Leon turned to see the doctor and a couple of guards running up to him. Looking down, he saw the man was also a guard.

"He surprised me. That's a bad idea, with all I've been through" he replied flatly. Bending down, he offered his hand to the man. The man nodded gratefully, and Leon helped him up. Leon felt the places he'd hit. No permanent damage. "You'll have some bruises, but you'll be fine." The man nodded and quickly left. "I'd give him a few days off if I were you."

"We'll see to it" the doctor replied unamused. "So, where was Manuela all day?" he skipped straight to the point.

"She's fine. You can check her room, I assure you, she's there" Leon replied. The doctor crossed his arms.

"Though I'm glad to know she's here now, I want to know where she was earlier."

"She was safe. I made sure of that" Leon replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. The doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Leon, we can't have her walking about freely, especially considering how fragile her condition is. I don't want you taking more risks than are necessary with her. What would you have done if she'd had a meltdown?" he asked pointedly.

"I'd have taken care of it" Leon answered, trying not to let it seem as if he were unsure. In truth, he didn't know exactly what would happen, other than him trying to calm her down.

"Mhmm" the doctor slowly mumbled. "Regardless of your assurance, I will not permit any more outside excursions. If you do, I will have it so you can never visit Manuela and potentially harm her." Leon grumbled, but he slowly nodded. "You may go now" the doctor said with a dismissive wave.

Leon restrained from beating the living daylights out of the man, and turned to leave. Grumbling the whole way, he hopped into his car and began driving home. As he sat in an intersection, he glanced over and saw the zoo map. He smiled slightly and felt his mood lighten.

As he began to pull into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he noticed a few cars that weren't there normally. Suspicious, he parked and began investigating them. The interiors were strangely empty, which was unusual for normal cars. Cautiously, he set his hand on his gun and switched off the safety. He began walking up the stairs and to his room. He softly set his free hand on the handle. Breathing deeply, he swung the door wide and aimed his gun inside.

Pointing right back, a man in a uniform held a gun at him and stood in his living room. Leon noticed the five stars on his suit, then clicked the safety back on, and holstered the gun. "Well, well, well. What is the Chief of the Secret Service doing here?" Leon asked.

"I'm here on request of the president" he replied monotone. The man also returned his gun to his holster, though kept his hand close.

"And what does the President want with me?" Leon asked flatly. He surveyed the man up and down while trying to keep an air of confidence.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he said, motioning to a folder on the table beside him. Cautiously, Leon walked over, keeping his eye on the man until he flipped it open. He picked up the paper and held it so he could still see the man. Government or not, he didn't trust him. Especially not after Raccoon.

He skimmed the paper. There was a lot of the usual glorified speech and great honors, which Leon promptly glossed over. His eyes his the objectives and his grip tightened slightly. "He wants me to join the Secret Service?"

"Specifically in protecting his daughter. You have experience in personal defense, as you displayed in Raccoon. You're also one of the few men the President trusts" the man explained solemnly. Something about this seemed fishy to Leon. It was too simple. He knew the President, and he was a good man. But he didn't trust the Service. They had something else in mind.

"I'm kind of busy. I've got business here" Leon replied casually. The man smiled slightly, which both surprised and worried Leon. Men like him didn't smile unless something had gone their way.

"Ah yes, the Hidalgo girl. We understand you've been making regular visits to make sure of her welfare. We assure you that she will be taken care of in your absence, but we also assure that if you don't accept, your privileges will be revoked. I understand you've already had a couple of incidents involving yourself with some of the staff. I'm sure one of them would be happy to file a restraining order" he explained. Leon clenched his jaw and stepped towards the man. Grabbing his shirt, he lifted him slightly. He spoke in a menacing tone.

"Wasn't Sherry enough? Blackmailing me into joining the task force just to ignore the bargain when it served you conveniently? What more do you need to take away from me?" The man just looked down at him coldly.

"I'm willing to let this assault of a high-ranking official slide as well if you agree. I assure you, the Hidalgo girl will be taken care of. She's already checked out, unlike Sherry, who tested positive for traces of active G-Virus. She is of no interest. You will be able to see her on your short breaks, and she will be transferred to a private hospital near your work space. If you sign now, we can ship over immediately."

"One thing first" Leon said. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and quickly began scrawling. A few minutes later, he carefully folded the paper and put it into an envelope. Handing it hesitantly to the man, he added; "Make sure this is delivered to Manuela. If any of you read it, I will personally bring my wrath upon you."

"Fine" the man replied, tucking the envelope into his coat. He motioned to the paper. "Since you already have a pen, you may sign."

And so, with much anger in his heart, Leon signed the papers.

A few hours later, Manuela woke up when a nurse came in. She hadn't seen this one before. "Who are you?" she inquired.

"Mail lady" she replied flatly. She chucked a letter at Manuela, who raised her arms to avoid getting hit. The lady left soon after. Manuela curiously picked up the letter. It was from Leon's place. What could he have to say that he couldn't say face to face.

As she read, she felt as sadness creep over her. The fact of not seeing Leon as much was sad, but she was glad she would still see him. She understood from his writing he did not wish this, and she smiled slightly. She would still miss seeing him as much. Unconsciously, she touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the half-awake kiss.

And she hadn't moved when the orderlies came in to move her to the new facility. All that had changed was she was clutching the letter close to her chest with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Transfer

Author's Note: Hey there internet peoples. Sorry about being gone so long, my laptop kinda kicked. It wasn't until a couple of days ago I got it back. So this update is a bit late.  
Also, note that this President is the 2nd out of 3 or 4 Presidents Leon has dealt with, so it's not the same one as in RE6.

**Chapter 7: Transfer**

Leon looked about as he walked down the clean halls of the White House. He remembered the last time he had been here, it hadn't been on the nicest terms, signing his non-disclosure contract about the events of Raccoon. Then again, his invitation this time hadn't exactly been nice thing. He guessed he should be used to guns pointed at him by now. But it was Manuela he was worried for...

He was snapped out his thoughts by a guard. "Agent Kennedy, the President is ready to see you." Leon nodded to the man and inhaled deeply as he walked through the doors to into the office.

From behind the desk, the President quickly scanned him. Leon did the same. The man had blondish hair, a mid-size frame, and eyes that spoke volumes about his thoughts; concerned, with a tinge of interest. "So you're the infamous Mr. Kennedy I keep hearing about."

"And you're the President whose family I'm supposed to protect" Leon stated plainly. The President smiled and motioned to the chair across from him. "You have a quick tongue, Mr. Kennedy."

"I've heard that from several people" Leon replied, taking a seat. He sat comfortably, though old habits forced him to be ready to spring up. He tried his best to look at ease, despite the way he actually felt.

The President seemed to notice. "You seem, worried. Is something the matter?" Leon just smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling a little like I'm being interrogated."

"But I haven't asked any questions" the President observed.

"But you want to" Leon retorted. "And the men you have in here doesn't help me feel any more comfortable" he said, motioning to the Secret Service men standing by the doors.

The President smiled. "I can't very well have them leave me, but I understand. And I do want to ask questions, but due to certain circumstances that I'm sure you're aware of, I can't." The President laughed slightly before continuing.

"The point I'd like to impress upon you is that you're considered one of the best, and I am entrusting you with the safety of my family. Specifically, I want you to make sure my daughter Ashley is safe." For the slightest of moments, the President's business like facade broke through, but he swiftly recovered.

"So when do I begin?" Leon asked. The President smiled; "Soon enough. She'll be coming home in a bit, but for now, you don't have to worry about that." Leon nodded. "So what's my current objective?"

"For now you'll train some and hopefully get a partner that you can work in the field with" the President explained. Leon nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Agent Kennedy." Leon turned around. "Be ready to report when asked. That is all."

Leon nodded gruffly and walked out.

Driving to the institute wouldn't take too long. Leon knew this from the fact he had looked at the map beforehand. It wasn't that far from his residence.

Leon mulled over that thought for a bit. He would be living in D.C. for a while, though he wasn't sure how long "a while" was. He had just been getting used to life after Operation: Javier. He was just getting used to visiting Manuela.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about her health. He still had to perform the final little bit of therapy in order for her to be ready to go back into society. This involved some disputable techniques that involved her facing her fears. He had no idea how she'd hold up. Hopefully, she'd be brave and it'd be a piece of cake.

The long, flat white building that was the hospital came into view, and Leon quickly scanned for the parking lot entrance. Even though there was a lot of traffic, he managed to pull through. "Another thing about this place I'll have to get used to" he muttered to himself as he backed into a parking spot. He preferred being able to pull straight out if needed. He had managed to find a nice spot close to the entrance.

Stepping out, he observed the building intensely. The sheer amount of white and glass implied they cared about their image, and didn't want people on the outside to worry. Peering around the side, he could see bars on the windows a ways back, probably where the more dangerous were locked up. Turning back to the main bulk of it, he wondered where Manuela was.

Sighing, he headed through the doors, and began taking in his surroundings quickly. The building was immaculately clean and friendly. All about, people seemed to have as cheery a mood as one could muster in a hospital. The doctors chatted as they walked, leading Leon to believe there was little in the way of troubling patients. This could be a good or bad things, depending on how seriously they took those who were potentially threats like...

Leon shoved the thought away and continued looking. The floor was tiled, and the chairs appeared to be made for comfort. Obviously the hospital expected extended stays for visitors, which Leon was happy for because it meant he'd be able to spend more time with Manuela. He was just beginning to look at the signs when a woman, her garb marking her as a doctor, came up to him.

"You must be Mr. Kennedy" she said with a smile. Leon judged the woman with his piercing gaze. "And you must either be a shrink or see a lot of military men" he quipped. She just flashed a broader smile.

"I've seen a few soldiers, and they all act the same way. Come in and immediately scan for threats. And I'm not a shrink, though I know a little bit about the methods. I'm one of the doctors attending Manuela." Quickly she added; "She's doing fine."

Leon nodded thankfully. The woman spoke again; "I imagine you'll want to cut the chit chat and see her?" Leon smiled and nodded. This woman did know what she was doing. The woman beckoned for him to follow, and Leon nodded, though he kept observing the hallway as they walked.

He took in every detail, and made note of escape routes. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts aside. He was not going to let Raccoon get to him. It had been terrible, but he'd survived.

The doctor led them through the hospital, knowing exactly where she was going. Leon followed, though he was beginning to give up the battle of fighting his instinct. It was too ingrained from his service.

Finally, they reached a wing marked PSYCHIATRIC WARD. Leon was relieved, as well as anxious, that she wasn't in the high-security ward. The doctor hardly seemed to notice his reaction. She lead them down a side hall, reaching a rather ordinary room. No complex locks or guards stationed outside.

"This is the recreational room" the doctor explained. "The patients gather here when they have some free time. Manuela has so far shown she can be around others without incident. But it's a low-stress environment, so we're not sure how'd she ract as the stress level is raised." Leon nodded, having understood this concept from the repeated visits to the previous hospital.

The doctor opened the door and he stepped in, observing quietly. There were low tables everywhere, with patients of various natures actively participating with whatever struck their fancy. There was a man in the corner reading the newspaper, a woman stacking a house of cards (much to the amusement of some of the younger patients), a group of children in one corner playing games, and...

...Manuela staring wistfully out the window. Her brown hair was hanging about her shoulders, illuminated by the light filtering through the window. It had taken an almost golden tint to it, reminding Leon of the sunset he had seen as the had escaped from the monstrosity her father had become. Leon felt an irresistible tug towards her, like someone had shackled him and was proceeding to bring him closer to this angel on earth.

And indeed, Leon did find himself being drawn towards her, gently sliding next to her on the window seat. She turned slowly turned to face him, a gentle smile gracing her features. She leaned close. "Hello Leon" she said before kissing his cheek. Leon gave her a small smile, which although almost unnoticeable, she picked up on and smiled broader.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked softly. She smiled as she turned, throwing her arms around him. "I've been doing just fine" she said with a laugh. Leon's smile broadened without him realizing it. It'd had been a while since he'd really smiled.

The nurse interrupted with a stack of papers that she wanted Leon to go through. Leon turned to Manuela and excused himself, gently kissing her cheek as he left. Slipping into the nurse's office, he sat down, his face already businesslike.

"So what did you need me for?" Leon asked with a level tone. The nurse turned to a stack and drew out a paper. Handing it to Leon, it read "Transfer Notes". "What's this?"

"The previous doctor has written some notes on Manuela's condition and his recommendations on her status" she explained. Leon quickly skimmed over the contents, though a lot of the medical jargon went over his head. His eyes settled on the treatment section. The doctor had okayed the start of psychological therapy, the same therapy which would bring her fears back and try and have her snap out of it. Leon's face turned grim.

"Do you still want to go through with it?" the nurse asked. Leon gritted his teeth. He had gained so much from Manuela, he owed it to her to try and fix her. He wasn't going to back out now.

"When do we begin?"

Leon sat in the airport, several guards along with him. He thought about what the nurse had said. It would be awhile before they started the therapy, so for the meanwhile, he'd continue with life as normal.

"Hey rookie, snap out of it. The plane's coming in" said one of the men beside him, a gruff white man in his 20's, looking to be in prime condition. He was slightly taller than Leon. Leon nodded silently and they began walking to meet the President's daughter. As they turned the corner, he caught sight of her and studied her intently, memorizing her appearance should he need to locate her quickly.

She had short blond hair, and light skin. She stood about 5'6, but carried herself as if she were taller. Probably used to showing off for cameras, Leon thought to himself. Her brown eyes settled on him and a spark of interest flared in them. Leon ignored it, having trained himself to be unfazed by women staring at him.

They quickly met her as she was walking in, keeping an eye out for potential threats. Leon was scanning the roofs when Ashley spoke to him. "So what's your name?"

Leon thought about ignoring her, but figured it was better to avoid getting fired by a possibly prissy teen. "Leon" he replied quickly, not caring about how gruff he sounded. He continued scanning the surroundings. Ashley seemed to want to talk more but could not seem to settle on how to get his attention.

Finally they arrived at the escort vehicle. The other guards quickly filed into their cars. Leon had received his ride from them, so he began to wonder how he'd get back when he realized he'd be riding with Ashley, a prospect he was not looking forward to.

This is going to be fun, he thought as he pulled himself in, making sure to situate himself as far from her as possible.

Again, a thousand apologies for the long delay.


End file.
